


Only One I Want

by pinkeow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, marriage AU, this is just how i imagined sakusa’s wedding vows would go, wedding au, wedding vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkeow/pseuds/pinkeow
Summary: These are all the things that Sakusa wants to say to Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, sakuatsu - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 288





	Only One I Want

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! i made something short for these two best boys
> 
> this all came about because i was texting henna and then i suddenly thought: huh surely sakusa’s wedding vows would be fun bc he’d find a way to make fun of tsumu while still be all mushy
> 
> so here we are :D
> 
> enjoy !

Sakusa inhales a shaky breath. The hundred pairs of eyes and the blinding lights leave a sticky feeling under his skin, anxiousness creeping all over his person. It takes all of Sakusa’s willpower to keep himself standing, to not have his knees buck and have his whole system shutting down. He had not anticipated his wedding to be this nerve-wracking.

Then, a firm hand squeezes his own. Once. Gentle. Enough to say, ‘Don’t worry, you will be fine’.

Sakusa lifts his head and his eyes stare right into Atsumu. The latter looks absolutely dazzling like a god among the heavens with his golden locks gelled and coiffed neatly. The inky suit he is wearing hugs all the right places and gives him an air of regality. Beautiful.

Atsumu smiles encouragingly and Sakusa releases the breath he had been keeping. There is no need to be afraid. All the others are insignificant because what matters is the man standing in front of him.

The man he is marrying today.

He steels himself, resolve hardened and nerves calm, then reaches for the microphone that the officiant holds out.

Sakusa turns to the crowd. “Before I begin,” His voice cracks a bit. “I would like to get this out there. This is not going to be the traditional wedding vow that you usually hear because my relationship with Tsumu is nothing short of unorthodox and I believe that the words I say should perfectly reflect that.” A slight murmur erupts but nothing else happens after that.

Sakusa whips out the almost crumpled paper containing his vows and begins reading. “You used to get on my nerves so much, with your cocky grin and loud mouth. Whenever you were around, I wanted to be transported to another room because the thought of being in the same one with you was enough to drive me nuts. I thought that if the word ‘annoying’ were a person, it would certainly be you.”

“Hey!” Atsumu exclaims and the whole wedding hall bursts in laughter. “Omi-kun, you’re so mean.” He complains but there is no mistaking the grin that is plastered on his face.

Sakusa merely continues. “It took me a long time to open myself up because I can be quite a difficult person. I often dislike people and the affectionate touches they want to give me. Most of all, stubbornness is something inherent in me, so deep-rooted that it made me believe I could never have feelings for you.”

“I should have known that you were equally stubborn as me, maybe more so. You were relentless with your pestering and you would never take no for an answer—like a constant itch I could never scratch. Was that your plan all along? To provoke me until I finally gave in? Because it worked, Tsumu.”

The whole room becomes silent. Everyone is hanging off every word that leaves Sakusa’s lips.

“Some people say you are a jerk. I might be one of those people. However, what they don’t know and I do, is that you can be kind and you show it through your actions more than your words.” A cloud covers Sakusa’s vision as tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes. He peeks a glance at Atsumu and sees that the other is in a similar predicament. His eyes rimmed red and his lips bitten harshly.

“Silently, you adapted my habits so you could stay by my side. You messed with me to no end but not once, did you ever step out of line. When playing volleyball, you push me because you know that we both have a hunger that can only be satiated by levelling up our current skills. All these made me fall for you. All these made me love you.”

“I guess it all worked out in the end because I am now here standing in front and professing my love for you. Truly out of brand for me.” From the back of his head, he can feel Komori nodding in agreement. “I continue to challenge what I am comfortable with because I never want you to feel that your efforts are unrequited. I am your partner, the spiker to your setter, the medium you control with your very hands—we are two parts of a whole. I have already seen all of you like how you are a pain in the ass and how you forget to fold the sheets in the morning but I will not run away. No matter how difficult it is, I will stay because you are home.”

Atsumu’s sniffles reach his ears, a staccato that wracks through his whole being. Sakusa pauses for a short moment, letting his words linger in the air.

“Words are never my strong suit and I rarely get vulnerable so you better listen because I will never do this again. I love you.” He declares. Heartfelt and clear. “I love you because you bring out a side of me that I didn't know existed. I love you because you understand me in such an intimate way that it makes it easy to breathe around you. I love you because you show me that I am capable of loving and worthy of being loved. You are my confidant, my wall, my star. You are the many things I want in life.”

“Tsumu,” Sakusa calls, his voice fond and tender. Atsumu looks at him with trust reflected on his irises that Sakusa swims in it. “You know that I never start something when I do not intend to see it through so this marriage is my promise to you. A promise that I will continue to love you even when you get old and wrinkly. A promise that I will be a good husband for years and years. A promise that we will be together to the end because I cannot see it any other way.”

Atsumu is full-on crying, rivulets of tears flowing down his face. Sakusa pockets the copy of his vow and carefully extends a hand, trying his best to remove the wetness on the other’s face. He is so in love that even if the other looks so undone in front of him, it still makes his heart beat crazily in his chest.

Sakusa brings the microphone to his lips. “So, you should stop ugly crying now because I will only ever say ‘I do’ to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @KElRlNS on twt ! (yes the i’s are lowercase L’s)


End file.
